Marceline Palme - She’s a Rainbow
Appearance A beautiful tall woman with long brown hair, perfect teeth, blue eyes and a pretty long nose. Often dressed in weird clothes, such as gargantuan pants, enormous hoods, transparent gloves or multicolor chemises. Wears a long yellow coat, with a black T-shirt, blue pants and some high hells most of the time tho. Personality Personality wise, she tends to be eccentric and even somewhat “bizarre” in behavior, often coming up with a strange new car or whatever popular trend of the week is active. Her speech pattern is equally odd : she regularly employs odd analogies or nicknames for others. She dislikes swears, and rarely uses them too. Marceline is fond of being the target of attention, and tends to be annoyed when she’s not being noticed. Marceline is actually a pretty smart woman though, and when she has to fight, is often rather efficient. That said, she’s not fond of bleeding/being hurt and only fights when innocents are in danger or if cornered. Stand Ability/Description Appearance : A thin, pink humanoid. The upper half of its face is covered with a pink helmet marked with a white cross, covering its eyes and ears. Its mouth is permanently neutral, not reacting even when attacking or bleeding. The skin on the face is grey. The arms of the stand are long, pink and somewhat lanky, and it has comically large hands with white gloves. Its entire body is a lengthy pink dress, concealing all of the stands’s legs apart from the equally large pink shoes. Several buttons are edged on the centre of the stand. It has long white hair. Power : The stand can touch objects and decompose them into ink, which it can store in capsules. While it cannot affect organic beings, the stand can still affect a lot of things : it can “decompose” things such as fire, a table, a phone and what-not, for an example. The larger the object, the larger and heavier the capsule, so an heavy object, like a car, would be far too heavy to be carried. The ink is stored in capsules, which are themselves stored within the fingers of She’s a Rainbow. The capsules are pink in color and rather sturdy, since they’re a part of the stand user, they can’t be seen by muggles. The capsules, to differentiate themselves, have the symbol of whatever they’re carrying : a capsule containing fire will, for an example, have a fire sign. Once released, the ink will transform back into whatever it was when Marceline wish it. She can spread the ink over someone and transform it back into fire, or throw the ink at someone and re-transform it into some heavy object mid-flight, or she can carry objects such as first-aid kids or such to help her if she ever needs it. If destroyed, the capsules will regenerate but it takes times, there is a limit of ten capsules. If they go past ten, the first capsule will release its content instantly. To decompose into ink, the stand has to touch it. It’s also fast and strong, but somewhat fragile, so she only ever use close combat against someone with a weaker stand. Story Born in the highest spheres of Miami Category:Stand User Category:Human Category:Player Characters Category:Heroes